Fist of Sol
Battlefleet Solar has an elite battalion of Naval Security Armsmen/Voidsmen who specialize in ship-to-ship warfare, covert boarding actions, and repelling invaders known as the “Fist of Sol”. Due to their operations in Sol star system, they are are Battlefleet Solar’s best weapon against incursions on their own vessels and their best tool to intercept others when boarding actions are required. Unlike true voidsmen they are not bound to a given ship and instead when they drink the incensed-laced oil voidsmen normally do, they partake in the ritualistic drinking of the vital fluids of many ships in the fleet. This represents that they are bound to the fleet rather than a single ship. Fist of Sol recruits are drawn from Naval Security force members with exceptional records and occasionally from graduates of the Schola Progenium. It is worthy of special note that, on occasion, they recruit from Wolf 359, taking soldiers from the famous Unit 359. The Fist of Sol does not employ any psykers or other aberant beings like abhumans and holds their armsmen to the highest standards of purity. The Fist of Sol is not a huge organization, consisting of about a thousand soldiers but are trained to standard similar to that of the Tempestus Scions. Their training is not in the tactical battlefield control that Stormtroopers employ but in boarding actions, shuttle flight, void combat, repelling and counter-repelling tactics, hand to hand combat (famously using axes), engagement in hallways, low gravity fighting, exterior insertion methods, and the psychological suppression of mutanies. They are organized into 5 man squads which are collected into 18-25 squad strong “routines”. The 10 retinues, including a half strength retinue of specialist squads, is placed under the command of the “Lord of the Fist” who acts as the head of the organization. They have a number of supernumerary personnel who help, though these are typically part of normal Imperial Navy chains of command. Fist of Sol soldiers are bedecked in blue and orange carapace armour that doubles as an environmental suit with green uniforms on underneath. They famously carry double-headed axes for internal fighting and these hard-bitten soldiers regularly engage in ghoulish games of skill between engagements. Ranks Armsman: A soldier in the Fist of Sol. First Armsman: The second in command of a squad. Generally assigned the squad’s heavy weapon. Sergeant-at-Arms: Runs a squad of approximately 5 armsmen (including them). Often designated as the squad’s premier melee combatant and given a power axe. Men-At-Arms: Oversees about 18-25 squads (around 90-125 soldiers), which is referred to as a “retinue”. A retinue is generally assigned to a large ship or garrison on a naval installation within the Solar System for quartering. A man-at-arms oversees most missions on a tactical level. Lord of the Fist: Oversees all 10 retinue. This post has a retinue of 10 squads associated with it. These squads, referred to as the “The Lord’s Personal Retinue” are comprised mostly of specialist squads who will be assigned to different retinues for specific missions. The Lord of the Fist wields an ancient double-headed power-axe known as “Sun Splitter” that is said to have been one of the personal weapons of Lord Marshal Ireton MaSade of the Solar Auxilia during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy. Category:Imperial Navy Category:Imperium of Man